mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
Mr. Bump is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bump *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Relatives ': Little Miss Whoops *Love: Unknown *Friends: Mr. Strong, Little Miss Helpful, the rest of the characters *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty *Release date: 1971 *'Job': having Accidents and being bumped *Features: bandages around the body. *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Aaron Albertus (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) Story Poor Mr. Bump - he’s always covered in bandages. He just can’t avoid bumping into things. His accident-prone nature has cost him many jobs; but his luck changes when Mr. Barley the farmer employs him to work in his apple orchard. Now our bumping beauty spends his time wandering around the orchard, and knocking all the apples off the trees. Mr Bump can be found in capsules. It is considered a rare. About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:An extremly nice home (Until he has accidents) -Realitives:Little Miss Whoops -Job:Getting hurt and apple picker '''2008:' -Lives:Dillydale -Home:A house with a bandeged roof -Job:Piano mover (Jobs),painter (Paint),construction worker (Construction and Jobs),wasp nest remover (Pests),reporter (Toys,Supermarket,Full Moon,Airport) International publications & translations Mr. Bump appears under the titles *Monsieur Malchance (French) *Don Pupas (Spanish) *Meneer Pech/Meneertje Bots (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Σκουντούφλης (Greek) *意外先生 (Taiwan) *꽈당씨 (Korean) *Mr. Hergwd (Welsh) *Unser Herr Schussel (German) *Fætter Bumle (Danish) *מר נזק Mar Nezek-Mr. Damage (Hebrew) *ドジドジくん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Barley Mr. Bump's portrait is also seen to hang on Dr. Makeyouwell's office wall in the story of Mr. Bounce. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Bump Saturday * Mr. Birthday * Mr. Bump and the Knight * Mr. Christmas * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Worry * Little Miss Birthday * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Selfish * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Somersault * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Whoops * Little Miss Splendid and the Princess * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Bump Goes On a Trip(TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV)(cameo) * What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Bump Has an Accident(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To the Fair(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day(TV)(cameo) * He...Hello Little Miss Shy(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Funny Puts On a Show(TV)(cameo) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy)(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Clever's Daft Bet(TV)(cameo) Mr. Bump Loses his Memory In a book of the Mr. Men Library, Mr. Bump appeared in a new book - Mr. Bump Loses His Memory - in which he falls out of his bedroom window and bump his head, promptly causing him to lose his memory. He is told, by Mr. Muddle that his name is, in fact, Mr. Careful, causing our confused Mr. Bump to try several jobs for which great care is needed, such as carrying eggs and delivering milk in glass bottles. His memory is restored when he walks into a tree... and then he promptly falls into a river. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Bump is a regular character. He kept his looks except one of his bandages is gone and is always having accidents. Like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Small, his favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches, as mentioned in the Beach episode. He lives in a square house with a black chimney and a bandaged roof. Often, Little Miss Whoops (or Little Miss Helpful) is the cause of his accidents. He also lives next door to his sister, Little Miss Whoops, as stated on the Cartoon Network website. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. Trivia First Appearance: Physical He is one of the seven blue characters. It is said that his best friend is Mr. Strong....even though Mr. Strong(like most of the other characters) doesn't seem to care that Mr. Bump gets hurt much. He use the parachute at the end of Flying. He doesn't get hurt in Food. They didn't see Mr. Bump without his bandages yet. He is clumsier than Mr. Clumsy. He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose, but in a few clips in the early sketches it shows his nose. Not many Mr. Men and Little Misses care if he gets hurt. Little Miss Helpful is the only one that cares if he gets hurt. He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Nervous, Miss Curious, Miss Bossy and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) He may have a crush on Little Miss Daredevil. In the books, he didn't just get accidents, he also sometimes made them as well, but in Food he caused an accident. His Peanuts counterpart is Charlie Brown because they're both unlucky. His Simpsons counterpart is Hans Moleman because they both get hurt easily. His Sonic counterpart is Scratch because they are both accident prone. His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Cuddles because they both get hurt all the time. His Tom & Jerry counterpart is Tom because they both scream. His Mickey Mouse counterpart is Goofy because they both get hurt easily. His Disney Counterpart is Pain from Hercules because they both get themselves in painful situations. He dies in Clocks, but it is unknown if he comes back to life or not. See also * Roger Hargreaves * Adam Hargreaves External links * Official Mr. Men website * Read Mr. Bump Loses His Memory Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters